Streams of Chaos
by dragonrain618
Summary: The path for truth and the path for vengeance are similar paths. Both lead to pain. Full of secrets, Ali Mathews finds the near dead Loki. She knows she should hate him...but she can't. Loki/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story was originally being cowritten by me and my friend DyingWithoutYourLoveNow and was being posted under her account, however many things have been going on that have made it to where she won't be able to cowrite this story with me anymore do to family problems so I will be posting the story on my account. DyingWithoutYourLoveNow sends her apologies to our readers :) The Prologue and Chapter One were both written by both of us, but everything after that will be written by only me! **

**Love, Dragonrain618 and DyingWithoutYourLoveNow**

* * *

><p><em>-Prologue-<em>

_The path for truth and the path for vengeance are similar paths. Both lead to pain._

_The heart breaks and the soul is crushed from what happens…and then you find yourself all alone._

_Loki is gone, but I know better than to believe he is dead. The others say that there is no way he could have survived but then again, they hadn't known Loki the way I had._

_The one person I trusted above all. Ha! You'd think I would know better than to trust the God of Lies._

_Now it was time to get my revenge because, as a goddess of vengeance, I will not let his betrayal of Asgard…of me…slide._

_As many wise men throughout the ages have said, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._


	2. Chapter One: Ali Mathews

**A/N: The inspiration for this story is based on the song "Tell Her Something" by The Age of Information! Readers of this story, please look the song up and listen to it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The woman did her best not to be concerned over the man lying unconscious on her couch. She groaned in annoyance, red strands of hair lying neatly against the naturally pale skin of her face, dark sapphire eyes staring at the dark haired man.

The red headed woman had found him like this in the woods of Ohio, near the town of Ashville, five days ago.

Five days and still he had yet to awaken.

It was beginning to piss her off. She might be a lot of things, but patient had never been one of them.

Not to say she didn't enjoy the quiet peace that surrounded her apartment. Quiet was definitely something she needed.

Her mind was still processing the last three months, trying to make sense out of everything that had happened.

It turned out the life she had always taken for granted, the fun care-free life she had always known, was gone. And it would never come back.

Subconsciously, her hand drifted to the scar that laid merely an inch or two from her neck on her upper shoulder.

She gritted her teeth and her sapphire eyes glittered dangerously.

A cough caused her to become still, her eyes going immediately to the man's face. His eyes had yet to open but he was coughing.

"You awake?" The woman quietly asked as she leaned over the man, hand gently touching the side of his face.

His eyes shot open revealing beautiful emeralds that stared at the red headed woman. He blinked and something that almost looked like regret flashed through his eyes.

"Sera." He spoke, voice soft.

The woman took a deep breath before replying, "No. The name's Ali, Ali Mathews." Ali looked at him with her unreadable sapphire eyes. "You were alone when I found you."

The emerald eyes hardened and he sat up. Annoyed at how similar she looked to Sera. "Where am I?" He questioned.

"My apartment." Ali answered, forcing friendliness into her voice. "Ashville, Ohio."

"Midgard?" He muttered under his breath.

Ali arched an eyebrow but didn't remark as she looked at him. "So…what's your name?"

"…Loki." Loki answered the woman who called herself Ali. Fate, he decided, was cruel since it had landed him in the hands of a mortal who looked like a mirror image of the Lady Sera.

"Loki, huh?" Ali looked at him, a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. "Like from Norse mythology?"

"Myths indeed." He remarked dryly. Loki's green eyes examined the mortal, whom was staring at him in amusement.

"Seriously, what's your real name?" Ali questioned as she arched an eyebrow at the god, arms crossed.

"I don't very much like repeating myself." Amusement coursed through him as he eyed the female mortal. Maybe she could be of some use to him. After all, if he was to stay in this mundane realm, he would need a place to stay. At least until he found a way back to Asgard.

Asgard, he thought-his mind going back to the last moments before he had fallen.

Thor, being the idiot he seemed to be most of the time, had used Mjolnir to break the Bifrost in an attempt to stop his plans.

As usual, the big oaf hadn't thought things through. Just as Loki had began to fall…Odin had appeared with Sera at his side and he had held onto the staff in the Allfather's hands, the only thing keeping Loki from falling into the unknown.

He had glanced at Sera, who was staring at him with wide eyes-her mouth open in horror.

And then he had done the unthinkable.

He let go.

That one act had landed him where he currently was. In the apartment of a mortal.

Who was currently waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Sapphire eyes gleamed at him bemused.

Frowning, Loki batted her hand away.

Ali pulled her hand back. "Okay Mr. Grumpy." She shook her head and stood up.

"Mr. Grumpy." Loki repeated, eyebrow raising.

Ali crossed her arms. "Obviously. I save your life and I don't even get a thank you or your real name."

Loki slowly smirked. If he was going to convince this mortal to allow him to stay here, he'd have to charm her. "Of course. I do apologize," he remarked sounding sincere even though he truly wasn't. He hadn't been known as having a 'silver tongue' for nothing. He lifted her right hand and laid a kiss on the back of it in pure gentlemanly fashion. "And as for my real name, it is as I said. My parents were…deeply interested in the Nordic myths and as a result, named me after the most intelligent of the Norse gods."

Ali couldn't help but laugh. "Most intelligent? Yeah right." She withdrew her hand from his grasp. "And next time you try to butter someone up? At least try to be sincere in apologizing."

Loki blinked, surprise flittering across his face before it disappeared. Only very few people could tell when he lied. Only two actually. The smirk returned. This could be amusing. A slight entertainment towards his goal of returning home and proving once and for all how he was more worthy of Odin's affection and pride than his half-wit brother.

Ali noticed the look on Loki's face, the look in his eyes, as if he was plotting something.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed but other than that she didn't show a single sign that she knew he was planning something.

_Two could play that game_, she thought, a slight smirk appearing on Ali's face.

"You hungry?" She asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Loki seemed to ponder this for a second, thinking that if this mortal was similar to Sera in more than looks alone, she would be a horrible cook. "Not at the moment."

Ali shrugged. "Fine. I'll make something just for me then." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Loki arched a brow. Was she really so trusting that she was leaving a stranger on his own in the place where she lived?

Shaking his head he sat back on the couch, a troubled frown crossing his face.

There was more to Ali than there seemed. This he could tell quite easily. But what was it?

And then there was the way she looked exactly like Sera…

At the mention of Sera, Loki couldn't help but feel guilt. His face became blank as he laid his cheek in his hand and stared at nothing in particular.

Sera had honestly trusted him. Him. And likewise, he had trusted her.

Though his one mistake was keeping his plans a secret from her…but Sera was an innocent. She was fiery, stubborn, sarcastic, brave…and yet she couldn't understand how a person could betray or lie to those they care about. The concept was entirely foreign to her.

Then again, she _was _known as the Goddess of Truth.

He still remembered the look on her face when she realized what he had done, that he was the one who was behind everything.

She had been injured severely and could've died.

Loki gritted his teeth. In afterthought, he knew unleashing the Destroyer wasn't the most intelligent thing he had ever done. It had no thought process of it's own and only followed one objective: annihilate it's target…and it would destroy anything in it's way.

For example; Sera.

Loki had underestimated his only friend. He hadn't expected her to go with Sif and the worthless three to New Mexico to find Thor. Hadn't expected her to push Thor out of the Destroyer's path…hadn't expected her to be nearly torn apart.

He sighed, a mocking smirk on his face. In the end she had chosen Thor over him. Just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Hidden from view within the kitchen, Ali sat on the floor, her head against the wall. The black hole inside of her felt as if it was growing even more. Her face was blank. Her eyes drifted to the shiny, brand new stove.<p>

Ali could see her reflection in it, could see the coldness in her blue eyes that hadn't used to be there.

All thanks to _him_.

And the thing that pissed her off even more was…she didn't know what to do.

Ali was helpless.

She had no one but her sister now. Her beautiful, confidant, strong older sister.

Closing the sapphires that were her eyes, she took a deep breath and dispelled all the hate, all the anger, all the hurt.

She locked them behind an impenetrable wall within herself and when she opened her eyes, she felt like she used to.

Happy.

A sad smile crossed her lips. _If only it were enough._

Standing, the five foot seven red head turned to face her arch nemesis.

The microwave.

A smirk crossed her face. This was not a battle she would lose.

* * *

><p>From what he could tell, the mortal…what was her name again? Ahh yes. Ali. From what Loki could tell, Ali hadn't been inhabiting this apartment for very long. In fact, despite the fact it was fully furnished, he suspected it had in fact been only mere days since she had begun living here.<p>

Hmm, that was definitely something he would be questioning her about.

Emerald eyes blinked as he noticed smoke pouring out from the direction Ali had went almost half an hour prior.

A noise that sounded peculiarly like an alarm screeched throughout the enclosed space. Annoyed, Loki snapped his fingers and the noise stopped.

Following the trail of smoke curiously, Loki raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

A little rectangular shaped box that appeared to be some kind of cooking appliance had small flames around it and a wide-eyed Ali was throwing water on it, which only seemed to be making it worse.

For some reason, watching the mortal panic amused him.

_Think Ali, think! _Ali silently shouted at herself as she tried to figure out why the microwave was doing what it was doing.

Cooking really wasn't her thing.

She felt someone staring at her and, as she coughed from the smoke, she noticed Loki watching her amused.

A scowl crossed her lips. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Quite." He remarked, emerald eyes bright in amusement.

Ali's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're a guest in my home so I'd be on my best behavior if I were you."

Loki almost chuckled at that. A mortal was threatening him, an Asgardian.

Ali's eyebrow twitched. _The nerve of this guy._ "Out of my kitchen. Now."

Sensing her anger, Loki's lips twitched into a smirk. She seemed to have quite a temper.

Obeying her wishes, he left the kitchen but didn't return to the living room and instead made his way to what he was sure was her bedroom to do a little more…well, Sera would call it snooping but he preferred calling it a…reconnaissance mission of a sort.

"Ahem. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ali growled from behind the Asgardian.

Loki turned and arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you not need to take care of the fire?"

Her expression, which was guarded except for the anger that shone easily through it, did not change. "It's been taken care of."

Loki hid his surprise and instead frowned. "So quickly?"

Ali's eyes didn't meet his. "Um, yeah."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stared at the mortal. She was hiding something, but what he couldn't tell.

"Anyway," the red head crossed her arms to glare at him, "if I'm to allow you to stay here, you best remember to stay away from my room. That is the one place you can't go." She didn't want him snooping through her things, something she was one hundred percent positive he had been about to do.

Loki, for a brief instant, looked surprised before the surprise disappeared and was replaced by a calculating look. "You're willing to let a stranger, a person you barely know, stay here?"

A smirk crossed her naturally pale face. "You're obviously underestimating me."

Loki simply arched an eyebrow amused. _He_ was underestimating _her_?

Before he had a chance to reply, Ali disappeared into her bedroom only to reappear throwing a pillow followed by a folded up satin blanket at him, both of which the Asgardian easily caught.

"Since you've already slept on the couch for five days, another night won't kill ya." Ali remarked, a single eyebrow raised as if daring him to protest.

When he didn't comment but simply raised an eyebrow as well, mimicking her, the red haired woman groaned in annoyance.

Ali frowned suddenly, noting the strange outfit he was wearing. That definitely didn't look comfortable to sleep in.

Hell, it didn't look comfortable period.

A smirk crossed her face at that. "Well, good night!" She remarked cheerfully before shutting her door, leaving Loki there in the hallway by himself, an annoyed expression on his face from being so clearly dismissed.

However, he needed a place to stay and at the moment, this was as good as any.

His eyes narrowed, a smirk on his face.

Tomorrow, however, the mortal would learn from experience why he was known as the Trickster.

* * *

><p>Ali lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.<p>

She hadn't slept in…damn, how many days had it been now? A week? More if you counted the many nights where she'd wake up in the middle of it and couldn't go back to sleep.

All because of the nightmares that plagued her.

Sighing, she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand by her bed. According to it, it was nearly one.

Silent as a wraith, she slipped out of her bedroom door to check on her guest.

Sure enough, he was asleep on the couch, though he looked quite uncomfortable. A fact that made the woman silently cheer, as well as the fact that it looked as if he was in the midst of a bad dream.

So softly she whispered with hatred showing clearly in her eyes, "Sweet dreams, dear son of Odin."

Then she slipped back into her room as silently as before and back into her bed to attempt to sleep.

She shut her eyes but not quickly enough to hide the raw pain that was now evident within them.


End file.
